


I Like a Girl in Uniform

by flyingthesky



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Genderswap, M/M, Strap-Ons, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Every time I see you in this,” she whispers into Ciara's ear, “I picture you fucking me on one of the benches in the locker room.”
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	I Like a Girl in Uniform

Ryan catches her in the locker room after practice—Ciara has no doubt that it's a carefully constructed situation—and rests her hand on the small of Ciara's back and leans forward to whisper in her ear.

“The new uniforms are cute. Very white.”

Ciara tries to focus on putting her shoes away. “Aren't you supposed to be in rehearsal?”

“We're taking a break while we wait for the athletes. Anyway, as I was saying, the new uniforms are very white. They'd look much better with some grass stains.”

“Ryan,” Ciara warns, “we have to get to rehearsal.”

“I know,” Ryan says cheerfully, “I just wanted to stop by and tell you that I'd be happy to help you put some grass stains on the uniform.”

The hand resting on Ciara's lower back ghosts down to run over her ass and Ryan smirks before standing up and walking away with a wave. Ciara takes a deep breath and finishes changing before hurrying to practice—where she very pointedly does not look in Ryan's direction.

And then she mostly forgets about it until she has to do a slide into home at practice a couple days late. When she looks down at the brown now staining her previously immaculate uniform, Ciara pretty much hates Ryan because there's no way she'll be able to concentrate with that image in her head. Unsurprisingly, Ryan is waiting for her in the locker room—the rest of the team looking a little startled at her presence but having the tact not to say anything about it.

“I hate you,” Ciara spits out as she sits down to untie her shoes, “so much.”

“No you don't, Ciara,” Ryan purrs as she fits herself onto Ciara's lap, “you love me.”

Without much warning, Ryan fits her lips against Ciara's, which automatically makes Ciara grab onto Ryan's hips to balance her. She catches skin because Ryan's wearing a soft, worn, Scissor Sisters t-shirt that's just a shade too small above her almost too short skirt. Ciara can't actually bring herself to care though because Ryan's fucking awesome at kissing and Ciara could do this all day—only Ryan pulls away and smirks down at Ciara and crawls off, brushing invisible dust off her skirt.

“I'll be waiting by my Vespa, bring your clothes and we'll wash them at my place. See you in a few?”

“Yeah,” Ciara manages, “see you in few.”

Not for the first time, Ciara is very, very glad that Helen isn't on the baseball team. She changes quickly, tossing her clothes into her gym bag and slinging it (and her backpack) over her shoulder before heading out to the student parking lot, where Ryan was leaning against her Vespa with her glittering blond hair already tucked into a baby blue helmet and faded blue jeans pulled on under her skirt. She held out a similar white one, which Ciara took before climbing on behind Ryan.

The wind whipping through her hair once they get onto the street is something she's used to after a semester of riding pressed tight behind Ryan. It's something that she alternately hates and loves—the vibration of the engine just shy of her clit, the way she can dip her fingers into the crease of Ryan's leg and run her fingers along the worn denim. Today is one of the days that her feelings lean towards hate—the vibration is just a tease and Ryan seems to have chosen to follow all the rules of traffic for once.

But they get to Ryan's house and Chad drops her bags in the entryway and starts to head toward Ryan's room, but Ryan stops her.

“Will you . . . Will you wear your uniform?”

“It's dirty, Ri.”

“I know.”

Ryan seems nervous in a way Ciara rarely sees and that's when Ciara realizes that Ryan wasn't just trying to get a rise out of her when she said the uniform looked good. She really did like it.

“I . . . Okay then. If you want.”

The way Ryan lights up before she kisses Ciara is worth it. When they break apart, Ciara pulls her uniform out of her bag and changes in Ryan's bathroom before entering Ryan's bedroom. Ryan is lying on the bed, having shed the jeans, and is just wearing the skirt that's almost too short. Her entire top half is bare and Ciara swallows, still not used to the sight of being able to see this—knowing that this is for her.

She's speaking before she knows what she's saying: “Can I fuck you?”

It's not something that's entirely new to them, not after Ryan had ordered a strap-on with an obnoxiously fake, silicon dildo, but it's not usually something that Chad asks to do. She likes getting fucked more than she likes fucking but at the moment she wants nothing more than to fuck Ryan senseless.

Ryan's startled for a second and then she purrs, “ _Yes._ ”

And then Ryan's twisting to pull the strap-on out of the nightstand drawer and Ciara is crawling forward on the bed until she's just before Ryan, who's got a handful of lavender dildo and black straps. There's a vibrator in the dildo that Ciara can't handle usually but Ryan's fastening the straps over the uniform and running her hand along the uniform.

“Every time I see you in this,” she whispers into Ciara's ear, “I picture you fucking me on one of the benches in the locker room.”

“Yeah? You'd like that,” Ciara says, “wouldn't you? But I'm going to fuck you here.”

Instead of responding, Ryan just pulls Ciara down for a kiss. Ciara kisses back, her hand slipping down, under Ryan's skirt and finding bare skin and slick lubricant. Ciara breaks away and stares at Ryan, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, Ri. Just from this?”

Ryan shakes her head. “From earlier. I've been wanting you since the locker room.”

Ciara sways over Ryan, leaning back down for a kiss before slipping two fingers into her. Ryan's hip keen upward and she break away, panting.

“Ciara,” Ryan pleads.

“Shh,” Ciara says, “gimme a sec.”

Quickly, Ciara lines herself up and then pushes in slowly, her forehead resting against Ryan's. Ryan's breath hitches as she wraps her legs around Ciara and Ciara stays still until she can feel Ryan relax a little. Then, she pulls back just a little and thrusts shallowly—which makes Ryan whine.

“Thought you said you were going to fuck me,” Ryan pants.

“I am,” Ciara responds, “Patience is a virtue, Ri.”

Ryan wraps her legs tighter and forces Ciara forward before snaking her hand downward to flick the switch on the vibrator. Both Ciara and Ryan cry out at that before Ciara actually starts to fuck Ryan hard and fast, the way Ryan likes it. As she does, Ryan runs her hands all over the place—just liking the feel of the slightly rough uniform against her hands. Ciara can hear her breathing get more and more erratic until Ryan finally grips Ciara's shoulders and practically screams. Ciara turns the vibrator off but stays where she is until Ryan starts to squirm—then she pulls out and collapses next to Ryan.

“Hey,” Ryan says, “lemme—“

Before Ciara can ask what Ryan's doing, Ryan's fingers are undoing the straps and then she's snaking her hand into Ciara's pants, rubbing little circles over Ciara's clit. It's not very long before Ciara's squirming and coming—which is totally going to ruin her underwear, but she doesn't actually care too much about that.

“So,” Ciara says when she has enough brainpower to form words again, “uniforms.”

“What?” Ryan laughs. “I appreciate a girl in uniform.”

**Author's Note:**

> troy's name being helen is still a very funny joke
> 
> also this doesn't matter but it's spelled ryan, pronounced like rian


End file.
